teach me to dance Kyouya Ootori lemon
by PlushieCat
Summary: This is another lemon one shot from Quizilla!


Dance with me. *Kyouya Ootori Lemon.*

Name: Ryuu Makiko

Age: 16.

Look:

Family: Your mother died giving birth to you.

You have your father and older brother.

Status: Rich.

Bloodline: Your half Spanish and half Japanese .

'Ryuu, RYUU!!!' Your older brother Mokoto yelled trying to get your attention. You turned the volume done and the music fade away to the background. 'What?'You questioned looking at your older brother.

'Dad wants you to meet somebody.' Your older brother said with a shrugged. You nudge him with your elbow before walking to the family room. That was your mother's favorite room so your dad always welcomed guests there.

You walked in flipping your long jet black hair to your back with a smile. 'Welcome.' You said making a light bow. Your father gave you a warm smile and gesture you to come close to him. 'Ryuu this is Kyouya Ootori he will be your fiancé.' You father proudly said shoving you in front of a black haired boy with glasses.

'He's my what?' You practically yelled looking shocked at the calm boy. 'Spanish temperament don't worry Kyouya she'll be a lovely wife.' You father sais with a smile. 'Now Ryuu be a good girl and show us a dance.' Your father continued shoving you out of the room.

You gritted your teeth and stomped to your music room. You knew your father would do this and you knew you had to say yes and marry him. You let out a sorrowful sight and grabbed your music. Your older brother waited for you in the hall giving you a cheer-up look and gave you a comfort nudge on your shoulder.

'Dad I can't dance without a partner.' You said walking inside your family room. Your father nodded in agreement. 'Well Then you have to learn my son the steps Miss Ryuu.' Mr. Ootori said gesturing to his son. 'As a wedding condition.' He continued with a smile. You nodded. 'Fine when we have or wedding we will dance the salsa, Batchata and meringue.' You said with a sly grin.

'Fine with me but, my condition is that you wear a traditional wedding dress.' Kyouya said pushing his glasses up with his index finger. You gritted your teeth seeing him not breaking a sweat. 'Fine I'll wear my mother's dress then.' You said smiling at your fiancé.

Kyouya smiled back at you. 'Settled then when do you want me to come practice? And do you mind me bringing some friends?' He said in one breath holding your gray gaze with his onyx ones. You gave him a weak smile and turned around. 'After school, take as many friends as you want.' You said smiling at him.

You walked to your room and plopped down on your giant bed. _'This is going to be interesting.' _ You thought with a smile. _'Maybe he isn't that bad.'_ You continued your thoughts with a yawn.

'Ryuu I know you…' Your father came in but stopped dead in his track with a tender smile. You lay on your bed sound asleep. 'my little princess.' He whispered pulling the sheets over you and kissed your forehead lovingly.

The next weeks you learned Kyouya how to dance. You met his friends and fellow hosts. You just send Hikaru and Kaoru away. 'Kyouya needs some time alone to learn this.' You said with a stern voice. Hikaru gave you a pouting look. 'But Ryuu..' He tried but you shook your head and pointed your finger towards the door. 'Maybe tomorrow Hikaru but now I need some private time with Kyouya.' You said stern but gentle to the red haired boy. 'take him away Kaoru.' You continued to his twin with a soft smile.

In the weeks you learned Kyouya how to dance you grew found of him. His cool way and how calm he always was. 'So my precious fiancé ready for the Batchata?' you asked him with a smirk.

He pushes his glasses up with an identical smirk, spreading his arms. You danced with him and slowly your body got closer to his in the dance and you rested your head on his shoulder enjoying the music and the warm radiating from his body.

"Ryuu.' Kyouya said and when you looked up his lips smashed into yours in a passionate kiss. You smiled into the kiss while moving your body to the music. His tongue trailed your bottom lips but you playfully refused. You could feel him smirk and then you felt his hand roamed your butt making you gasp. He took this opportunity and dipped his tongue inside your mouth exploring it gently with his tongue.

You grabbed his hair and pulled it a little. His hands roamed your body making you shiver now and then. You broke the kiss only to start it again but now with even more passion. He groaned and start to unbutton your shirt, your hand played with his belt driving him insane.

He threw your shirt of and slowly kissed his way to your neck nibbling on it, you moan and tugged on his shirt impatiently. He chuckled and stood up straight taking of his shirt and removed his glasses. You looked at him with a surprised smile. 'You look good with and without glasses.' You whispered kissing his neck.

He unclipped your bra and slowly start to massage your beautiful breast, making you moan against his skin. He pressed you against your mirror wall and took your left nipple in his mouth sucking it carefully. You arched your back and moaned his name. you ran your hand over the bugle in his pants and a low groan escaped his throat and he pressed against your hand making you giggle childish.

While he continued cherishing your breast you sneaked your hand inside his pants and boxers massaging his manhood with your hand . He groaned again and ripped your sweatpants and panties of and start to rub your womanhood roughly. You gave him a pouting look and tugged on his pants again wanting it off. He chuckled and took a step away from you kicking his pants and boxers off.

'You look beautiful Ryuu.' Kyouya said looking at your naked body with lust filling eyes. You blushed and sat down on your knees in front of his hard member. You took the tip of it in your mouth and carefully sucked it earning yourself a groan. You saw Kyouya throw his head back and his hand on your hand begging you to continue. You smirked against his member and deep throated him.

He was about to come when you stopped and let him out of your mouth. He smiled and pushed you on your back. 'My turn.' He said with a smirk. He kissed your lips and slowly made a path to the valley of your breast. Kissing both your nipples he went to your belly button. You moaned softly when you feel his tongue flip through your womanhood. 'Kyouya.' You breathed pushing his head closer to your warmth.

You couldn't take it any longer you wanted him inside you NOW. You flipped him over and sat on him slowly lowering you on his member. When he was fully in you, you slowly rode him moaning his name softly. He flipped you over regaining his lost dominance while pumping in and out of you in a steady but fast pace.

'Kyouya please faster.' You moaned bucking your hips with his making him groan. He obeyed your wish and pumped onto you even faster groaning your name in pure pleasure. You slowly felt your climax rice. 'I'm going to come Kyouya.' You moaned closing your eyes. ' Me two. Don't close your eyes love.' He said forcing you to look at him.

With two more thrust the both of you came and he collapse on you breathing heavily. 'That was wonderful I can't wait till or honeymoon.' You said with a giggle. He pulled out of you but stayed on you looking at you with a gentle smile. ' The same goes for me. I'm glad you made me take these lessons.' He said with a smirk grabbing his glasses and put them on.

You smiled and kissed his lips, bucking your hips against his feeling him grow again. 'Again?' He asked playfully kissing your neck. 'I think you need some more lessons.' You said with a smile. The both of you looked at each other and then started to laugh. 'This is the first time I laughed like this and danced like this.' He confessed kissing your lips in a love filling kiss.


End file.
